


First Time For Everything

by peachiewonhui



Series: Lets Not Kid Around With This || parent!wonhui drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiewonhui/pseuds/peachiewonhui
Summary: Mingyu's first day of kindergarten and he makes a new friend so does his Appa....





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> reposted bc I'm reformatting and making these fics on their own just in a collection. i thought it would be better than adding chapters. 
> 
> new readers enjoy!

"Appa" Wonwoo groans when his ears catch the sound of a high-pitched voice call his name. He should have expected this to be his wake-up call. In the next minute he can feel an extra weight climb up his bed, "Appa" the child calls again once they have made it up the bed. Wonwoo cracks his eyes open to see his child hugging his 'Clifford the Big Red Dog' toy close to his chest. It was a gift that Wonwoo's mother thought appropriate to buy for the boy’s third birthday when she visited the states.  
Wonwoo turns his head to check his alarm clock, six-thirty, thirty minutes before the time to get up "Mingyu, what is it? Did you have a bad dream again?" He opens his blanket to let Mingyu slide under beside him. This immediately prompts Mingyu to lay his head against his chest. Mingyu isn't typically a clingy child unless he's upset or sick and he usually is the deepest sleeper that Wonwoo has seen. So, it surprises Wonwoo to find him climbing into bed with him at this time, "Do you not feel well, my little sprout?" He adds putting his hand against his forehead to check for a fever.

  
"I'm scared, Appa, it’s my first time going to school. What if the other kids don't like me?" Mingyu replies in a small voice. He clutches his toy even tighter; the poor thing would be suffocating if it breathed. He didn't expect this kind of reply to come to Mingyu. The boy always seemed to be confident and had no problem with talking to adults or other kids that he met. Wonwoo pets his hair a couple of times before continuing the conversation.

  
_**Ah so that's it**_ is the first thought that runs through his head,"Oh Gyu, don't be scared, I'm sure the other kids will like you just fine. School may seem like a scary experience but believe me you'll love it. You like learning new things, don't you,” Mingyu nods to answer his father's question "well then, you'll love school. I just know it. I can't wait to hear all of your stories from the day when you get home." By the time Wonwoo finishes his little pep talk Mingyu's mood has been brought up immensely. Another look at the clock tells Wonwoo that they should get up to start their day.

  
"Up and at 'em, Gyu" Wonwoo places his glasses on his face then stands up from the bed. He faces Mingyu to see him waiting to be picked **_ah geez this kid no not th- puppy dog eyes_** before he could even finish his thought Mingyu has used his greatest weapon against Wonwoo, his puppy dog eyes. Every child has them but Mingyu's is another level. He blames Mingyu's mother for passing them down to him, Wonwoo could never say no to her.

  
The morning started as routine as always, he gave Mingyu a bath then the both get dressed for the day. Breakfast would be the next task on the list to complete. Wonwoo is not the best at cooking but with the knowledge of feeding another mouth he's been gaining recipes and tips from his friends or co-workers. This morning's meal is vegetable omelettes, rice, and kimchi. While he waits for breakfast to be done, he starts on packing Mingyu’s lunch.

  
After breakfast is eaten and the leftovers are put away, Wonwoo helps with Mingyu’s shoes (the kid still has a bit of trouble with tying the laces) they are out the door. The walk to the kindergarten only takes ten minutes. He glances down at Mingyu, the boy looks so cute with his pororo backpack. He’s honestly going to mess the presence of the boy during the day, the kid is a happy energy wherever he goes. He brings the inspiration that Wonwoo needs to finish his books or just to not hole himself up when a deadline is nearing. They arrive at the school in no time. Wonwoo kneels, “Mingyu, be on your best behavior, make new friends but most importantly have fun, yah?”  
Mingyu nods along to everything that his appa says only replying with “yes Appa” when he’s done talking. With that the father and son hug then Mingyu is running off to join his new class. Wonwoo watches him go with a look pride and a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
~

  
The better half of the day is spent with doing a good spring cleaning now that Mingyu is not here to distract him or make more messes. The sight of toys and other items scattered around the house does not work well with Wonwoo. The cleaning was much needed because dust has built up slightly which his poor little Mingyu’s nostrils would not appreciate around. The child has a terrible dust and pollen allergy and he much rather have him not sneezing and spreading his germs.  
Cleaning doesn't take Wonwoo more than an hour. The state that he keeps his home is already pristine. The rest of the day is spent with him writing. His editor wants a rough draft for a new series in only a few weeks. Wonwoo, while being an excellent writer, can’t think of any words and just stares blankly at his laptop until inspiration sparks.

  
The next time he looks up from the screen he sees that hours have passed and it’s about time for Mingyu’s school to let out. He slowly stands up from his chair, all the while various joints crack from the extended amount of time they have been resting. He throws his coat and sneakers on then begins the short walk to the school. The final bell has rung as he makes his way to the school entrance. He spends a couple minutes waiting until Mingyu all but throws himself into his father’s arms.  
The force from the impact has Wonwoo loss his breath. “Appa,” Mingyu exclaims “I made a friend today” the boy is beaming with excitement when talking about his day and his newly found friendship. Though Mingyu is an outgoing kid, Wonwoo was surprised to hear about a friend on the first day of school from the fear that the child had in the morning, but he was happy for his little bean sprout none the less.

  
Before Wonwoo has a chance to reply to his son Mingyu is already dragging him through the crowd of parents and children. It wasn’t until they were halfway across the school yard did Mingyu calls out to his new found friend, “Minghao” He all but yells his gummy smile showing the whole time. The boy, wonwoo suspects is Minghao, turns when he hears Mingyu. The kid was cute Wonwoo had to admit with his button nose and ears that make him look like a fairy. As the boys start talking and getting absorbed in their own little world. That leaves Wonwoo just standing there to get stuck in his thoughts. He doesn’t notice the man standing beside him.  
“You must be his father” the man asks gesturing towards the Mingyu, this startles Wonwoo. Upon seeing his reaction, the man chuckles, he sticks out his hand for a shake before introducing himself, “Sorry for startling you. I’m Wen Junhui, Minghao’s father”.

  
Wonwoo takes the other’s hand. “It’s no problem, I just got lost in my thoughts. I’m Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu’s father” After introducing themselves they talked a bit, mostly about the crazy antics that children get up to. The whole while Wonwoo could not tear his eyes away from Junhui, the man was ungodly beautiful from his constellation of freckles around his heart shaped lips to his chocolate brown eyes. Wonwoo in no way believes in love at first sight but there is something that makes him want to learn everything about Junhui.

Their conversation gets interrupted when Mingyu comes barreling into Wonwoo’s legs. Minghao wasn’t far behind, requesting to be held by Junhui. Taking the hint that both boys were exhausted the adults decided to call it a day and head on their way, not before exchanging numbers and promising to plan playdates for the boys. Of course, Wonwoo was nervous for his son’s first day of school but it didn’t turn out bad. Mingyu found a new friend and he couldn’t be happier.

_His little bean sprout is growing up and maybe that’s not so bad…_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: peachiewonhui
> 
> tumblr: cosmic-svt


End file.
